Quinn's Second Time
by stix04
Summary: Quinn is ready to try alcohol for the second time, will drinking with Rachel lead to repeating another second?


Quinn felt marvelous. She whistled "Walk like an Egyptian" as she swung the plastic bag in her hand back and forth with each step she took. It was a beautiful, clear, blue day. The day that was made for walking. And it's a good thing too, because there were no other options for getting from point a to point b.

When she awoke that morning in the Jones household, she had received a text from her mother explaining that they wouldn't be able to get together for their Wednesday ritual dinner because she had business out of town. They agreed to meet the following evening and for only a second Quinn was disappointed. She'd just have to find something else to occupy her evening.

But when Mercedes told her at breakfast that she would be hanging out with a "friend" later on, Quinn's heart dropped. She didn't push her roommate into admitting exactly _who_ she would be spending her time with, but instead, took out her phone and shot Santana a quick text.

Again, Quinn was let down. Santana and Brittany were hanging out and she hadn't been extended an invite…which usually meant that they were busy doing Santana and Brittany-type things and Quinn did _not_ feel the need to impose on an evening filled with kissing, groping, and general, all-around fluffiness.

With each text Quinn sent and with each rejection she received—Finn and Puck both had dates—she felt even worse. Finn's would most likely be with Rachel, Quinn thought as she tossed her phone a little too roughly onto her desk.

So far the summer had been fine. Her body post baby was back to her Cheerios' days glory, she was having weekly dinners with her mother to slowly repair their relationship, Finn was back to speaking to her and they actually managed to hang out a few times so far over their break, and Puck had made himself scarce, so as not to crowd the blonde.

But Quinn had woken up in a funk that morning; another dream about Beth left her feeling a tad empty. On days like that she'd usually just hang out with friends and the pangs would be momentarily sated. But everyone was busy that day, so she was on her own.

That's when the idea struck her. It was almost July and she figured that maybe it was a good thing that she'd have some time to herself that evening. Maybe figure out her next move. Sue Sylvester already made it known that Quinn was welcome back to the Cheerios—of course the invitation was thinly veiled through insults and sarcasm—but as long as Quinn was back in shape, which she was, her old spot was open if she chose to accept it.

And also she needed to figure out exactly when she'd move back in with her mother. The Joneses were very sweet and made her feel apart of the family, but she knew that she couldn't live there forever. So maybe it was best that she'd be left to her own devises that evening, give herself some Quinn-time.

Quinn-time lasted about an hour.

She sat alone in her old bedroom bored out of her mind and down-right antsy. Since her mother was away, the blonde thought it would be nice to have the empty house to herself. But after she tried on all of her old clothes to make sure they fit as well as they had before the pregnancy, gave herself a makeover, did her nails, and sang into her hairbrush along with whatever pop song boomed from her iPod—being in the empty house just felt empty.

She thought back to all the things that happened over the last year and all the things she wished she had done but shouldn't because of the pregnancy-all the things she wished she _could_ have done but hadn't because of Beth. And slowly, like a villain in a horror film, a smirk appeared on the blonde's delicate features.

She was up, dressed, and out the door before she could change her mind. The trip would be a grand total of seven miles and Quinn couldn't be more pleased. And although it would only be the second time in her life she would do it, Quinn just _couldn't_ wait.

And it made sense. She had earned this! It was perfect really. She already promised herself that if she had ever lifted another drop of alcohol to her lips that _certainly_ Puck couldn't be around. She'd have the house to herself so there was no way she'd get in trouble by any parental figures. And whether she'd get drunk and cry over Beth, or her father, or for whatever emotional feeling that passed over her while intoxicated—well it would most likely be a cleanse that Quinn hadn't really allowed.

She couldn't bring herself to open any of the letters Shelby had sent her—presumably with pictures of Beth inside. Maybe she'd get drunk and do that tonight. Yes…this would be perfect.

Hence why Quinn was smiling, whistling, and enjoying her walk back from the liquor store. She knew that all she'd have to do was stand outside and wait for some guy to pass before she batted her eyelashes and ask him to purchase whatever she wanted.

She only had to wait four minutes and seventeen seconds before a middle-aged man just about fell over himself granting her request.

Oh yeah, she was back.

As she remembered how accommodating the man was, Quinn smiled ruefully. At least things were looking up for her.

The blonde had been so preoccupied in her musings, however, she didn't see the figure watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Quinn?" The blonde's head jerked up at hearing her name and glanced around quickly. She was less than a mile from her house and was desperately hoping that she could just get there in peace.

A few yards away, however, stood Rachel Berry in her driveway, key in hand, frozen just outside her car door. "Quinn? Hi!" Rachel said, beaming and quickly made her way over to the halted blonde.

_Crap_, Quinn thought, not at all pleased to see the brunette. "Rachel…hi." Quinn didn't bother to hide her misery, she just wanted to get home and commence with the drinking. Making small talk with Rachel Berry didn't seem like something that would be over with quickly.

Rachel was still beaming as she stood in front of the blonde, hand raised to block out the sun. "How are you, Quinn? How is your summer going?" Rachel asked politely. Quinn sighed deeply, knowing that the brunette's questions were just a preliminary before Rachel started talking about herself.

"Fine." The blonde answered back before she took another deep breath and prepared herself. "You?" Quinn cringed at the question, waiting for the onslaught of information she was about to receive. Details about all the activities the brunette was doing over the summer, glee preparations she was making, probably TMI-type particulars about her and Finn's relationship. Now Quinn had no idea if the two were actually a couple, but she assumed by the way they had been acting before and after Regionals that they probably were—and also Finn said he had a date that night, who else would it be with if not Rachel Berry?

"I'm doing fantastic, thank you for asking." Rachel said, smiling brightly again. Quinn narrowed her eyes, waiting for the brunette to add something; but she didn't. She just stood before Quinn grinning like a fool, waiting for the blonde to speak again.

"Oh. That's…nice." Quinn finished lamely. With the hand not holding her bag, she ran her fingers through her long hair and shifted her feet uncomfortably. The silence was getting deafening.

"So…do you, like, live here or something?" Quinn asked as she gestured to the house the pair stood in front of.

"Yep." Rachel smiled again. "I was just about to run to the video story to pick up a movie." Quinn nodded awkwardly, wondering when she could bail from this conversation. She was hoping that Rachel would leave first seeing as how the brunette was probably getting the movie so that she and Finn could watch it on their date that evening.

The blonde was really trying to give Rachel a break. The small star was the only member of the glee club that Quinn had yet to master the art of patients around and she swore to herself that after the baby she wouldn't return to her old bitchy ways. But she didn't know what it was about the brunette, but for some reason Quinn always felt…heated?

"That's cool." Quinn answered as she clicked her tongue and looked around the quickly darkening streets for either something to talk about or a way to politely leave the brunette's company.

"Doing anything fun this summer?" Rachel asked, seemly content in their exchange and not at all in a hurry to end it.

"Nope. You?" The bottle of vodka in the plastic bag Quinn held was starting to feel like an anvil. She chuckled inwardly at the thought of just opening it and talking a few gulps—maybe then the conversation wouldn't feel so painful.

"Not really. Just the usual training." Rachel supplied. As Quinn nodded along, she vaguely wondered if Rachel painted a smile on her face before she left the house, it would explain why she hadn't stopped doing it since she first saw the tiny brunette.

Silence fell and as Quinn looked around the almost dark neighborhood, she felt Rachel's eyes on her. The blonde felt uncomfortable and suddenly unsure of herself, like Rachel was x-raying her. Out of awkwardness—and mostly because if she didn't do something soon she was sure she'd revert back to her old ways and insult the diva—Quinn shrugged and was about to find a way out of this situation.

"Well, I better be going-" But at the movement, Rachel's eyes finally caught the bag Quinn was holding and Rachel stopped the blonde with a raised hand as she read _Pete's Wine and Liquor_ in black lettering scripted on the plastic.

"Quinn Fabray! What is in your hand?" Rachel practically screeched. Quinn winced at the decibel and shifted the bag back from hand to hand.

"Listen…_Rachel_," Quinn gritted out, trying to keep her composure. "I really don't feel like-" But again the brunette interrupted.

"Please inform me that what I _think_ is in that bag is not _actually_ in that bag, because if what I _think_ is in that bag _actually is_ in that bag then I cannot refrain from lecturing you on the irresponsibility of underage drinking, _never mind remind_ _you_ of your _last_ foray in alcohol consumption and the _utter_ stupidity that-" This time Quinn was the one to interrupt.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air to quiet the rambling brunette. "Honestly, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now. I am _very_ aware of what happened the last time I drank. But you need not worry." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes. The brunette visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I will be at home, safe and sound for the rest of the evening, and I'll be alone." The blonde offered, happy to see that Rachel calmed down.

But instead of being reassured, the brunette's eyes widened and mouth dropped open at the news; Quinn _was_ drinking, she was just drinking _alone?_

"Absolutely NOT, Quinn Fabray! You aren't even seventeen years of age and you are not _only_ planning on consuming an alcoholic beverage, but furthermore you will be indulging your habit _alone?_" Quinn sighed heavily as she gave her shoulders a good roll, mentally talking herself out of violently bowling passed Rachel in an effort to leave this conversation.

"Listen, _Berry,_" Quinn said, sneering slightly at the name. "I've been through a whole hell of a lot this past year. I've taken a lot of hits and some of them aren't just going to go away by singing about them. So yeah, I'm going to be drinking tonight, and yeah, I'm going to be drinking alone cause everyone else, like _yourself_, has plans this evening. I'm not going to drink myself stupid, it will not become a _habit_, I'm just indulging a little because for a few hours I would like to either forget all the bad or deal with it through fuzzy, rose-colored glasses. You are not my _mother_, you are not the fun police, you aren't really even my _friend_, so guess what? I'm going to go home, open this brand new bottle of Grey Goose, and kick back and just have fun for a little! Not worrying about being popular or unpopular. About having sex with boys or _not _having sex with boys. Please my parents or disappointing them. For maybe just a few hours I want to forget and just be a normal teenager who has the house all to themselves! Now get out of my way or I'ma take you down!" As Quinn seethed she realized that perhaps she had been living with Mercedes for just a tad too long. But she kept her narrowed eyes fixed on Rachel's and waited.

But the brunette was just watching Quinn, biting her bottom lip as she considered. Rachel knew that the blonde was upset, she had seemed nice—if not a little cordial—as they spoke, but now she was showing the first signs of impatience. It had stung when Quinn said that they weren't friends, but the brunette tried to ignore the comment as she wondered why the blonde assumed she had plans that evening, when in fact, she didn't. She decided to start there.

"I am truly sorry if I had upset you, Quinn, I was merely looking out for your wellbeing and I do apologize. I am not entirely certain why you would believe that I am otherwise engaged this evening, despite my very robust summer scheduling, tonight I was available for social calls. And since that be the case, let me make up for my previous remarks by accompanying you this evening during your little…_binge _fest," Rachel supplied as she gestured to the bag, getting Quinn to roll her eyes. "So that you are not alone. It is greatly unwise to ingest alcoholic beverages unsupervised because it can lead to a great number of incidents, alcoholism notwithstanding. It would be safer if you had a fri—_person_ with you to monitor your alcohol intake and your overall stats just in case."

Quinn shook her head as she tried to catch up with all the information she had just received. She got about every fifth word. But what she _did_ manage to catch was that Rachel _didn't_ have plans that evening and she wanted to tag along to Quinn's night. The blonde couldn't help but laugh, getting Rachel to frown.

"I'm sorry, Berry, but absolutely not." Quinn said, still laughing.

"And why not?" Rachel asked indignantly. She ran through her speech and could not for the life of her find a flaw in what she had said.

"Because, you're just going to be sitting there, frowning at me, making me feel guilty for drinking and that's not at all what I had in mind for this evening. I want to have _fun_! If I wanted someone to lecture me as I drank, I would have done this a night that my mother was home!" Quinn then stopped and thought about what she had just said. "And even _that_ would have been more fun, cause at least my mother would probably drink as well! Absolutely not, I'm leaving." As Quinn went to walk away, Rachel gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her movements.

"I am not above calling your mother or some of your _friends_," Rachel emphasized, still smarting by Quinn's snub. "To prevent you from continuing on with your evening." Quinn let out a huff as her shoulders slumped. She knew if her mother, Mercedes, or Santana were called—hell, even Puck—she would be unable to have the night she had planned. Thinking fast, Quinn tried to find a compromise that would still manage a night full of drinking, but without the chaperone.

The blonde sucked on her teeth at her only option and slowly turned to face the brunette, jaw set and eyes narrowed.

"Okay, Berry. Here's how this is going to work." Rachel finally dropped her hand from the blonde's arm as she waited. Quinn's hazel eyes with lighter than usual and Rachel prepared herself for the hurtful words that were about to come.

"I'm going to drink whether you tell on me or not. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I _will_ drink. So even if you were to _tell on me_," Quinn said with exasperation. "I'd make it work. It just so happens that I have my heart set on doing it tonight. There are _things_ I had planned and I need some liquid courage to help me do." Rachel furrowed her brow at this, but Quinn was talking again before the brunette could ask what she meant.

"You can tag along," The blonde said with another eye roll. "If, and only if," Quinn stressed as she moved into Rachel's space. "You drink with me." The blonde smirked at the round chocolate eyes staring back, watching Rachel's indignation wash over her.

"Absolutely not!" Rachel answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down the blonde. But Quinn wasn't finished.

"Look, you tell on me and I just go and do it some other night, a night you won't know about. Then what would happen? Maybe I would do it in a bar. A place that's not safe. Get all drunk and taken advantage of. That would be on _your_ head, Manhands, all because you couldn't just keep your mouth shut and drink with me tonight." Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion.

"How would I be able to keep my mouth shut and drink?" She asked seriously. Quinn let out an exasperated groan.

"You know what I mean, Rachel!" The brunette was silent as she ran through her options. She could either inform someone of Quinn's intentions and have the blonde drink another time and place less safe than the comfort of her own home, _not_ tell a soul and potential allow Quinn to hurt herself without supervision, or join Quinn in drinking, but be assured that the blonde was taken care of.

"Okay…" Rachel said slowly, after a few moments of thought. "I'll drink with you." The brunette's confidence was back and she nodded several times to seal the plan. Quinn's heart sank; she was really just hoping that Rachel would leave her alone.

Rachel wasn't at all looking forward to drinking hard liquor. She had never consumed alcohol a day in her life, but Quinn had never mentioned that the diva needed to get drunk. As long as she only managed one beverage an hour, she would keep up with her end of the bargain but avoid intoxication.

Inside Quinn huffed, but she was out of choices. She shook her head in annoyance and turned. "Well let's get a move on then." Quinn said miserably as she began walking the last quarter of a mile back to her house. "And no complaining either!" She said over her shoulder. "I hear you grumbling I'll kick you out and get drunk with a lot of sperm-filled sailors." She threatened in irritation. But behind her, desperately trying to match the blonde's strides, Rachel giggled.

"Sperm-filled sea men?" The brunette asked with another chuckle. Quinn rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time in Rachel's presence, but barely managed to bit back a grin; amused by the diva's stupid pun.

Thirty minutes later, annoyed by Rachel's unusually slow walking, the pair finally made it to the Fabray residence. It seemed that for most of the walk, the brunette was dragging her feet, postponing what was to come for as long as she could.

Once inside the house, Quinn went right for the kitchen while Rachel looked around the large living room. She inspected each picture and smiled at the different portraits of her soon-to-be drinking buddy.

The blonde was busy though, digging out two shot glasses and two tumblers. She rolled her eyes and threw back a shot; she knew she'd need it if she'd be putting up with Rachel all evening.

"When was this picture taken?" The brunette asked from somewhere in the house.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Quinn grumbled to herself as she took another shot. She was very surprised with how easy it went down; considering it was her first time drinking vodka. "We doing this or what?" The blonde called out. A moment later Rachel appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, frowning as she watched Quinn pour out two shots.

"I'm not doing that." Rachel said as she pointed to the shot glass. Quinn shrugged and threw hers back.

"I said no complaining. Drink it or leave." Rachel bit her lip as she slowly walked over to the island where Quinn was standing; her dark eyes trained on the glass.

"Okay, but I can't drink another until eight-o-seven." Rachel commented as she inspected the watch on her wrist. Quinn narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"You know what, Berry? This isn't going to work. Just leave now and we'll pretend this never happened." Rachel quickly panicked. She didn't want to go. She hadn't been completely honest with her original intentions. Sure she didn't want Quinn to drink, especially alone, but more than that she didn't want to spend another night by herself. Her summer _had_ been busy, and she did get a chance to accompany some of her glee friends out, but she pledged to herself that she'd befriend Quinn Fabray before she graduated and this was the perfect place to start. She wasn't entirely sure _why_ it was so important to her that she and Quinn be closer, she just knew that it was her latest obsession.

Quinn, as a matter of fact, was the _only_ glee member she hadn't hung out with that summer. Even Santana seemed as though she could tolerate the diva, albeit in small doses, but Rachel was adamant that she'd get Quinn to like her. Several times in the past few weeks Rachel had tried to work up the nerve to call or text the blonde.

So what if she had to bend her one-alcoholic-beverage-per-hour rule. Neither were getting behind the wheel of a car and if she _was_ going to try alcohol for the first time she was reasonably safe at the Fabray house.

"Fine." Rachel agreed with a huff. "But if I get intoxicated, Quinn Fabray, you have to promise me that I'll be safe." Quinn quirked her eyebrow at the request and gave the small brunette the once over—she was wearing her usual garb—and shrugged.

"You'll be safe as a kitten, Berry, now bottoms up." Quinn pushed the shot glass towards the girl and motioned for her to take it.

"Aren't we supposed to cheers or something—okay never mind you already drank yours." Rachel said as she watched Quinn down her fourth shot. "Well…here I go." The brunette said nervously before she raised her glass and hesitantly took a sip.

The blonde evenly watched as Rachel's eyes fluttered a little and slightly recoiled at the taste. "It's not _so_ bad." Rachel admitted as she stared at the glass.

"No, Berry, you have to drink it in all one go, you don't sip on it."

"All at once?" Rachel asked disbelieving.

"Surely you know how a shot works?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Of course I know what a shot is, Quinn, I just was not clear you were expecting me to accomplish that task my first ever time consuming alcohol."

"Don't you ever get tired of using all those words?" The blonde asked in frustration. "Just say 'yeah, but I don't know if I can.' You sound ridiculous when you speak that way." Quinn informed the girl as she rooted through the fridge looking for a good mixer for her drink. Four shots were enough, now she'd take things a little slower.

"I do not find speaking correctly tiring, Quinn. I am merely-"

"Maybe we should make this a quiet drinking game, Berry. Just drinking and no talking. Now finish that shot before I kick you out." Rachel frowned, again hurt by Quinn's treatment. The blonde seemed to get along with everyone in glee, and Rachel was getting along with everyone _but_ Quinn. She just couldn't understand it. And she found that it hurt more than she'd like.

Biting her lip again, Rachel looked down at the shot glass in her hand and made a decision. She would use tonight as a jumping off point for their friendship. She would do what guys across the glob did to get into girls' pants…she'd just do it to make Quinn her friend. She'd get her drunk!

By the time Quinn spun around—finding orange and cranberry juice in the fridge—Rachel had finished her shot.

"Ready for another?" Quinn asked without waiting for an answer. She poured another shot out and motioned for the brunette to take it as she started measuring out vodka to be mixed with the juice.

Rachel accepted the shot this time without hesitating. She looked up happily at Quinn—proud of her herself for taking the drink in its entirety. "What's next?"

"Do another than we'll move on to mixed drinks." Quinn said as she stirred her concoction. Rachel nodded firmly before taking her third shot. Although vodka wasn't exactly _pleasant_ to drink, it wasn't too bad either. Drinking wasn't so hard, she thought.

"I don't feel anything. I don't think it's working." Rachel slightly complained as she sucked on her straw. "I've had three shots and I'm almost done my mixed drink…shouldn't I feel something?" Quinn sat beside her at the island and shrugged. She didn't feel anything either.

"I don't know. This is only my second time drinking." The pair had been silent as they worked on their first mixed drink, and for that the blonde was pleased. But suddenly she didn't feel as though Rachel was all that annoying. She was almost glad that the diva was there to keep her company.

"Maybe we should go do something else?" Quinn asked with another shrug. Rachel nodded and the two went to get off their stools.

"Whoooaaaa there!" Quinn laughed as she went to grab a stumbling Rachel. The blonde slightly swayed on the spot as her two hands supported the brunette shoulders, both laughing hysterically.

"Did you see that?" Rachel roared. "I almost fell right over!" The two continued to laugh hard as they held onto each other and to the counter.

"Quinn! I think your mother should seriously look into knew kitchen stools! These ones are all crooked!" Quinn nodded along as she laughed without sound, too caught up in the hilarity of Rachel almost falling over the shocked expression on the brunette's face as she caught herself.

"Did you see your face?" The blonde asked as she gasped for air but continued to laugh. "Did you see your face?"

"How could I see my face, I'm wearing it?" Rachel laughed back, still keeping herself upright with the help of Quinn and the island.

"It was priceless!"

"Show me! Show me!" Although she was laughing, Quinn did her best to reenact how hysterical Rachel had appeared. This brought on a fresh wave of laughter to the point that neither girl could stay standing. They both slumped to the floor, tears rolling down their faces, as they held onto their shaking stomachs.

Quinn continued chucking but suddenly Rachel got serious—eyes wide and fearful.

"Oh no!" Quinn wiped at her eyes as she relived the brunette's almost fall.

"What is it?" She asked, giggling still.

"How are we going to get our drinks when they're all the way up there and we're all the way down here?" Rachel asked with a straight face, pointing up to the top of the island.

This brought on a more laughter from the blonde, much to the brunette's confusion.

"But it's so far!" Quinn could barely breathe from the latest comment.

Ten minutes later, a lot of stumbling, and a minor incident with the freezer door, and the two girls were cracking up on the living room floor, fresh drinks swaying precariously in their hands with the bottle of vodka positioned between them.

"He didn't!" Quinn said between breathes. "I don't believe you, I don't believe you!" Rachel was nodding her head wordlessly, shaking from laughter, as Quinn repeatedly slapped the floor with mirth.

"He _so _did!" Rachel confirmed as she watched the blonde, sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air.

"I can't believe he told you he loved you!" Quinn roared again, hitting the ground harder as she laughed.

"I was so shocked I almost forgot the words to the song!" Rachel laughed back. Slowly the blonde regained her composure and sat up to appraise the brunette over her glass. "Talk about out of nowhere!"

"That's okay." Quinn said as she sipped. "Puck told me he loved me at the hospital right after I decided to give her up." The two stared at each other momentarily before they both dissolved into fresh giggles; Quinn almost spitting out the sip she had just taken.

"Right after you decided to give her up?" Quinn nodded through laughter and then laughed again when she spilled her drink down onto the pillow that was resting in her lap.

"Ooopppps!" Rachel laughed harder and watched as Quinn placed the pillow back on the couch. "She'll probably think she did it." The blonde said, getting both of the girls to howl again, referring, of course, to her mother.

Slowly they regained their composure, breathing evening out, until they were just periodically chuckling.

"But I thought that you loved Finn, why did you end things?" Quinn asked before taking another sip of her drink. Rachel took a deep sigh as she considered how to answer. She chewed on a piece of ice as she turned to the blonde.

"Did you ever notice…"

"What?" Quinn asked with a smile as she noticed Rachel's hesitancy. The brunette bit her lip, feeling a little guilty for what she was thinking. The action got Quinn to smile a little more. "What?" She prompted, now fully grinning.

"Okay," Rachel said as she turned completely to face Quinn. "I feel really awful saying this and please don't ever repeat it," Quinn nodded and waved her hand a little to get Rachel to spit it out.

"Okay, did you ever notice how…_boring_ Finn can be?" Rachel bit her lip harder as she tried to keep from smiling, but Quinn was back to howling, shaking uncontrollably and collapsed on the floor as she hiccupped through laughter and her nods of agreement.

"I never noticed!" Rachel yelled to be heard, completely flabbergasted. "We'd go bowling, we'd go out to dinner, we'd sit in his room and I'd watch him play video games! It was the same boring thing over and over again! And thank God he moved in with Kurt cause at least then I had someone to talk to!" It was all too much for Quinn. She was so gone in laughter that she was gasping for air.

"Oh my God!" She managed to get out. "You're so right, you're so right!"

"At least with Puck you'd have to be on active alert! When's he going to try and grope me? When will I have to fend off his overly persistent tongue?" All Quinn could do was nod emphatically along, unable to do much of anything due to her laughing fit.

"Think of something widely amusing to say so his head won't turn and notice the attractive girl who just walked by. Regulate my breathing properly so that I won't inhale too much of his horrid aftershave!"

It was over two minutes before the blonde could get a grip on herself. By then they were both silent, contemplating their mutual exes, as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor against the couch.

"I was _so_ jealous of you though." Quinn said as she poured straight vodka into her empty glass, getting more on the floor then into the cup. "Like, seriously jealous." Rachel held her glass out so the blonde could fill it up and took a sip before she answered.

"But you're like, ridiculously gorgeous, Quinn. Like, straight-out-of-a-magazine hot!" The blonde was shaking her head wildly as she turned and looked at Rachel.

"But you're that exotic hot, Rach, like that kind of attractive that _nobody_ else has!"

"Oh my, God, I'm so not! You're physically _perfect!_ I have _soooo_ many flaws! My nose! My lips are _wayyyy_ too big-"

"What?" Quinn screeched as she fully turned so that she was face to face with the brunette. "I would _kill_ to have your lips!Yes, they're big, but like, oh-my-God-I want-her-lips-on-me-big!" Rachel's eyes bulged at the comment and gulped too much on her drink, sputtering and coughing because of it.

"Are you serious?" Quinn just nodded, her eyes stressing how true her words were. "I never thought they were anything special." Rachel said as she looked blankly out into the living room and wondering why she saw two TV's when she was sure there was only one their previously.

"Oh, you know how hot you are." The blonde said with a smirk, slurring her words a little, not buying the humble act from Rachel Berry. The comment got Rachel to grin and she turned back to look at the girl in front of her.

"But you're a _goddess_, Quinn, there is no reason for you to be jealous of me." Quinn shrugged as she downed the rest of her drink.

"I'm just looks, Rach, you're voice alone makes you ten times hotter than you already are." Again Rachel was stunned.

"Hello, Quinn, your _speaking_ voice is enough to get the attention of all libidos everywhere! Never mind your singing voice!"

"What?" The blonde blanched, disbelieving. "No way!"

"Are you kidding? It's all breathy and…and…_smoky!_ Songs like _Fever_ were _made_ for voices like yours! Unbelievably sexy!" Rachel said, meaning every word.

"Rachel! Your voice is why music was created. The passion and intensity when you sing _literally_ gives me chills. I can't keep my eyes off of you when you're performing!"

"Okay, what about your hair!" The brunette said, trying to find a new tactic to convince the blonde.

"What about it? It's blonde and boring."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing!" Rachel admonished. "You're hair is amazing!" The diva stressed her point by running her fingers through it. "Is so soft, yet full, and the color is perfect with your complexion." She whispered in awe, amazed that it felt even better than it looked.

Quinn found her eyes drooping at the sensation of Rachel's fingers through her slight curls, practically purring in response.

"I wish I had your skin tone," Quinn mumbled, still enjoying the feeling of those fingers threading through her hair. "I'm too pale, your skin is flawless." The blonde's eyes fluttered open and then trained themselves on the exposed column of Rachel's neck. Her hazel eyes scanned the channel, not realizing that her chest was heaving or that she was biting her lip as she imagined her mouth on the dark skin.

"But your skin exquisite. Porcelain and so, _so_ soft." Rachel said with a barely concealed moan as she dropped her hand from Quinn's hair and was now mirroring the blonde's actions and slowly stroking the skin on Quinn's neck.

Quinn wasn't sure when she started touching Rachel, all she knew was that her fingers were twitching as her eyes devoured the exposed flesh of the brunette's neck, collarbone, and shoulders, and suddenly she was caressing Rachel and Rachel was doing the same.

Somewhere in her alcohol-induced mind, she knew that this was unusual. She also knew that she probably shouldn't be doing it. But two hours of drinking and a lot of vodka later—and suddenly the only thing that mattered was that she was having a great time and it felt really good to be doing this.

"Your lips are kissable too," Rachel muttered as she swallowed with difficulty. "They look like they'd be really soft." Her dark eyes—which had darkened considerably since the touching began—were focused solely on Quinn Fabray's parted mouth as both girls breathed hard.

"Yours look softer." Quinn whispered back, also staring at Rachel's lips.

They were impossibly close; knees brushing and shared air exchanged, as they both gazed at each others mouths. Rachel's hooded eyes slid up to glance at Quinn, noticing where the blonde's eyes were and leaned in even closer.

"I feel as though my whole body is on fire." Rachel mumbled, licking her lips as her eyes savored each one of Quinn's gorgeous features. "You are _painfully_ breathtaking." Quinn moaned as she watched Rachel's tongue slowly wet her full lips, still unable to tear her eyes away from the brunette's mouth.

"I just…wanna…try…" Quinn wasn't even sure what she was saying. It was like she was hypnotized by Rachel's lips; all she could do was stare at them until her eyes had to cross she was so close.

Both girls moaned throatily at the first contact. Their lips were barely brushing but the incredible feeling that took over for both was practically mind-blowing.

Rachel's bottom lip caught Quinn's top as she fought to keep their mouths united. But both girls were unsteady so Quinn's hand slid to Rachel's waist to remain connected.

"Mmmmm." The blonde moaned when Rachel readjusted their lips again; sliding her lip in between Quinn's. The sensuality and slowness was making the blonde dizzy.

Rachel maneuvered herself until she could comfortably cup Quinn's face delicately; not breaking the kiss that had ignited her whole body. They both opened their mouths slightly, languidly caressing each others lips until Rachel's tongue peeked out and skimmed Quinn's.

Suddenly both girls were frenzied. They hungrily met one another's tongue with their own as the hand on Rachel's waist guided her to the floor until Quinn lay shaking on top of her.

They were moaning uncontrollably, ravenousness in their heated kiss as they both shuddered against one another. Their movements were frantic and soon they were rubbing quickly against one another; Rachel alternatively sliding her hands through Quinn's hair and down her neck, Quinn running her hands the length of Rachel's body.

The fiction felt awe-inspiringly overwhelming and instinctually Rachel wrestled to move her leg from between Quinn's so that the blonde could fit snugly between her thighs.

"Fuuuuuck!" Quinn hissed against Rachel's lips at the new contact. She immediately buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck so that she could suck on the skin she had been staring at earlier. She rocked her hips to keep up the fast pace and bit down hard on Rachel's neck as her white sundress rubbed against nothing but the soft cotton of the brunette's panties—Rachel's skirt was somewhere up around her waist.

"Oh, God, Oh God!" Rachel chanted at the intense pleasure that was overtaking her whole body. Her nails raked through Quinn's hair as he pushed her hips harder against the blonde's.

"Rachel." Quinn moaned into the brunette's neck, not even realizing. With trembling hands, the brunette groped for the hem of the blonde's dress and yanked it from between them until their only barrier between their centers was their underwear.

Rachel's neck arched back and her head _thumbed_ against the floor with that realization. She felt Quinn's heat against hers and thrashed around as her climax built.

The blonde sunk her teeth hard into Rachel's neck, about to lose her mind from the newest sensation.

Suddenly Rachel's hand was guiding Quinn's mouth to her own and they were back to kissing feverishly; all tongues and teeth. They were breathing so hard that they could barely hear each other moans but soon Rachel was nearly horse from pleasurable cries which rang in Quinn's ears.

As the brunette's orgasm unleashed, Quinn's body exploded—the feeling of Rachel's nails carving their way down the blonde's back only intensifying her own earth-shattering orgasm—and tore her mouth from Rachel's to moan uncontrollably and groan the brunette's name.

Both girls trembled harder—their orgasms doubling—as they felt each others wetness meet through the fabric of their panties until they were both still, mid-movement—their bodies almost painfully quivering.

Quinn rolled off of Rachel, exhausted and completely shocked by the intensity she just felt, as she slung an arm over her face and tried to control her jagged breathing.

"Holy shit." Was all Quinn could get out through gasps. Beside her Rachel, too, fought for air as her arms lay limply beside her. The brunette had never felt anything so intense and couldn't fathom where it came from. She also couldn't remember ever feeling so thoroughly satisfied yet still completely ravenous.

Rachel turned her head to gawk at the girl still heaving beside her; staring at the ceiling. The brunette felt overcome with shock that Quinn Fabray was, in fact, the girl lying next to her and in turn the person just responsible for her first ever orgasm that felt so deliciously right.

The blonde felt Rachel's eyes on her but refused to look. Whatever just happened had been the single most erotic and shocking experience of her life and she had no idea what the hell she was supposed to do. A part of her—a very _large_ part of her—wanted to roll right back on top of the small diva and do it all over again just so she could elicit those overwhelmingly sexy noises Rachel had been making.

But the experience had sobered Quinn up considerably, and now she was realizing what the hell she had just done. Regardless of the fact that she supposedly hated Rachel Berry, and forgetting the huge detail that said girl was _indeed_ a girl, Quinn couldn't believe that she had done anything remotely sexual under the influence yet again!

"Quinn…?" Rachel whispered, needing to know…well…something, _anything_ that could explain what just happened. The brunette wasn't so much concerned that she just got intimate and sexual with a girl—but the fact that she had gotten that intimate and sexual with _anyone_. Not even Jesse had gotten that far and he certainly never made her feel like that!

"Quinn?" Rachel said a little louder. "What just happened?" She whispered carefully, afraid that the blonde would yell or totally freak out while she was feeling so vulnerable; never believing that she could ever feel so exposed yet so completely comfortable because of it and still utterly turned on. She wasn't sure if she could steel herself for a rejection when she felt so content lying next to the blonde. "I mean…I know it was only your second time…um…drinking and…um…the _other_ thing…but um…_what_ was that?"

Quinn had yet to catch her breath entirely but turned to appraise Rachel through wide eyes. They stared at one another for a moment, silent. The blonde took in the perfect color orbs staring back at her, the gorgeous skin, and full mouth. She felt the wind get knocked out of her by the force of emotion she just gotten hit with.

Quinn turned back to the ceiling as she felt her chest rise and fall quickly. Unsure what all her feelings suddenly meant.

"I think I should stop drinking." She stated evenly before she rolled over and claimed Rachel's swollen lips again.


End file.
